


Blissful Roughness

by chivalin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, Spanking, dom!hannibal, some knifeplay, sub!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Hannibal and Will have rough sex that includes some knifeplay, spanking and a whole lot of D/s elements.





	Blissful Roughness

"It takes skill and a steady hand to carve something beautiful. Wouldn't you agree, Will?"

Will barely hears Hannibal as his sole focus is on the surgical knife tracing his skin. It leaves a trail of goosebumps behind it, making him grow increasingly agitated when it doesn’t pierce his skin as usually.

"You want to make me wait," Will says breathlessly while raising his gaze to Hannibal who’s still dressed, unlike him. Because he desires to control the situation, as always, Will thinks to himself. "It arouses you to see me lose myself."

"You can't really blame me for that though as you do it so well," Hannibal says and an amused smirk rises to his lips.

He brings his hand to grasp Will's hard cock and strokes it firmly, to a point where Will grits his teeth and grasps the sheets. But there is something in that pain that makes him want it more. It’s like a drug- no. Hannibal _is_ the drug and everything else is just the side effect caused by him.

"I can see that you're thinking something-"

“You."

"You know it's rude to interrupted when someone is speaking."

Will rolls his eyes and Hannibal laughs. He lets go off Will’s cock and continues to play with the knife. It brushes across Will's throat, his nipples and left inner thigh, the last one being the place that makes him groan.

"You're attracted to danger-"

"What on earth gave you that idea, Doctor Lecter?" The amount of pleasure Will derives from Hannibal’s frown is intoxicating. He reaches out to touch his suit but gets blocked by a firm hand grasping his wrist.

"You're on an adventurous mood today," Hannibal says. Will's cock twitches at the look he is given; it’s a challenge, a bait that he definitely shouldn't take.

"Don't pretend that you're not enjoying this. We both know you enjoy putting me back in my place."

"And pray tell me, Will; what is your place?"

Before Will can say anything, Hannibal slams him hard against the mattress. Will gasps, the panic and excitement mixing inside him into something else, something much darker. He pushes back and begins to playfully struggle as blood rushes in his ears.

The moment Will’s wrists are pinned above his head, he stops and looks at Hannibal while breathing in heavily. He’s completely mesmerized by the pink tongue that comes out as Hannibal slowly licks his own lips, as if he’s thinking about devouring him.

“Will you behave now?”

“Depends,” Will says and the snark burns strongly in his words, “Because if you’re now thinking about eating me, we can end this right here. I’m not into-”

The rest of his words are drowned out by a moan as Hannibal presses their lips together while stroking him. The kiss is rough, and Will answers it eagerly, nipping and sucking Hannibal’s lower lip until he can taste blood.

He no longer questions why Hannibal enjoys calling him an “unruly sub”.

“Are you sure you’re not into it?” Hannibal whispers in Will’s ear. Will rolls his eyes but doesn’t take the bait, being far too distracted by how Hannibal has started to grind against him. The methodical thrusting and friction are quick to make short work of him. “Because my _bloody_ lower lip says otherwise-“

“Well, I...” Will curses when his brains can’t come up with anything clever anymore. Though, having Hannibal’s hand wrap tighter around his cock definitely isn’t making the matters any easier in that regard either.

“What did I say about interrupting me earlier?” Hannibal’s low voice makes Will bite his own lip. Just the thought of being punished shouldn’t make him feel this excited but he can’t help himself. There’s a deep, growing want inside him and he thrusts into Hannibal’s hand while firmly maintaining eye contact.

From that, it doesn’t take long before he’s on his hands and knees on the bed while taking peeks behind himself. Hannibal’s there, weighing in a few whips and riding crops in his hands to decide what to use on him. It makes Will’s stomach burn pleasantly.

“Eyes front, Will,” Hannibal says sternly.

Will grudgingly agrees. But just because he wants this to happen, he tells himself. He slides down and pushes his ass up when he can hear steps coming to him. Hannibal’s hand teases his entrance, circling around it with his thumb. He goes lower and Will drags in breath as it rubs the base of his tight balls.

“Are you ready?” The question is so simple, yet Will finds it hard to say the word. He’s already in the moment, imagining what each strike will feel like, how sore he will be afterwards. Knowing the exact pattern Hannibal will imprint on him while working methodically and-

“Will?” Hannibal asks slightly concerned. Will blinks and breathes out shakily while propping his ass up more. His cock twitches, and he digs his fingers into the sheets.

“Yes.” His answer comes out weakly, but he quickly repeats it again, not wanting Hannibal to think he isn’t ready for this.

“If it gets too uncomfortable, remember to tell me.” The concern is still there, and Will lets out a small, somewhat high-pitched laughter born out of the overwhelm inside him. “Do you understand?”

“I do.” Will dares a glance back and lets out a small groan when seeing Hannibal there, just behind him. He’s holding a black, simple riding crop that’s both of their favorite.

Hannibal’s brow rises, and he gives a soft rub to Will’s lower back. “You know that I don’t take any delight in hurting you in ways that are not pleasurable to us both.”

“I know that,” Will says after quiet hesitation. Not wanting to think about it further, especially in this situation, he turns his eyes away from Hannibal. But, thankfully, Hannibal doesn't seem to mind it as he gently begins to rub Will's hips first before moving to his ass again.

"I will begin," Hannibal says and Will nods. Even if the first hit lands much softer than expected, he still groans. He stretches his body as Hannibal hums in amusement.

After the first one, the strikes land one after another in a steady rhythm, slowly increasing in intensity. Will begins to pant, and his sweat stains the sheets as he nuzzles against them. His ass is sore, and he relishes the pain as it makes his mind pleasantly numb.

"Only three more, Will. I want you to count them out loud," Hannibal says. Will lets out a small, barely hearable whimper as an agreement.

The third to last strike is much harder than the previous ones, and tears fill Will's eyes. "One!" he hisses between his teeth, earning a short approval from Hannibal.

“T-two!” Will’s sure he's bleeding and the thought of it makes his cock twitch.

The final strike knocks Will down with a surprised yelp that quickly turns into a filthy moan as his cock grazes the sheets with its full length. Shivers run down Will’s spine and he just wants to lay there forever, in the blissful nothingness.

However, Hannibal has other ideas.

"Say the number, Will," his voice is huskier and much darker than before. Will freezes and his breath stops when he can hear rustling of cloth and a zipper being opened behind him. He tries to turn around but Hannibal's faster.

Will bites his lower lip to stop himself from groaning as a heavy weight comes on top of him. One of Hannibal’s hands press his head against the mattress while the other is still working on his own pants.

“The number, _Will,"_ Hannibal’s words are sharp, his desire for control overshadowing everything else. The tension runs high in the air, threatening to turn actually dangerous yet Will has never been more excited.

He shakily licks his lips before whispering the last number. It comes out a barely coherent but it's enough.

Hannibal lets go of him and Will instantly turns around, heart beating fast in his chest. He hisses as his sore ass presses against the sheets but ignores it for the most part. He's much more interested in Hannibal who has risen up to get the lube.

In no time at all, due to both of them nearly being at their limit for teasing, Will's letting out little whimpers as Hannibal works his fingers inside him. He’s also stroking his cock at the same time, rubbing his thumb against its red and swollen tip.

Will squirms heavily under the firm, rough touches. A part of him wants to close his eyes but he can't. Not when Hannibal's looking at him like _that,_ with such intensity in his eyes that speak only of hunger and desire to devour.

When Hannibal’s fingers leave Will, he huffs in disappointment but thankfully, he doesn’t need to wait long to get something better. His stomach tightens into a knot that makes his toes curl as Hannibal finally pull out his cock. It’s fully hard and leaking precum.

Will lets a small groan slip between his lips when he watches Hannibal stroke himself twice, staying controlled yet the small grunts he does provide little cracks in his otherwise perfect façade.

"Turn around." 

Will obeys without hesitation, going into the position he was in earlier, cheek against the sheets while having ass high up in the air. He grasps the sheets hard when Hannibal's hands press against his sore ass and knead it, stretching out the fresh marks. 

The sting from them burns pleasantly in Will's gut, though his breath completely halts when he can feel the head of Hannibal's cock press against his entrance.

Will barely braces himself in time as Hannibal thrusts into him. It's sharp, goes in deep and the grip he has on his hips is beyond possessive. The roughness titillates Will’s senses, heightening yet keeping them focused only on one thing: _Hannibal_. 

Will doesn't even try to match Hannibal's pace that quickly ends up turning erratic the further they go. He’s on the brink of orgasm soon enough but fingers wrap tightly around his base to stop it.

"Not yet." It's barely comprehensible but Will understands it, Hannibal's raw, yarning need to be in control. To be the only one to have a say in how this will go down. However, Will knows him well enough by now to know what makes him tick.

"Hannibal, p-please, I need-" Will groans and the next thrust comes sharper. It's intoxicating, and Will can't help but poke the hornet's nest more. Even if it's difficult, he begins moving his hips up, creating his own steady pace.

A hand wraps around Will’s throat but he just laughs and tightens around Hannibal. However, he’s ready with his counter and pulls off him quickly, leaving him groaning in disappointed. Will has no time to figure out what to do next as Hannibal’s already turning him around, so they can look at each other.

Will's breath falters and his mouth hangs open as he watches Hannibal's dark eyes. He can barely feel the pain from having his ass pressed against the sheets, though it quickly comes back when Hannibal lifts his legs up and thrusts into him again while still maintaining eye contact.

Only heavy breathing accompanied by shaky groans and occasional whimpers fill the room. Will finally closes his eyes, letting himself be succumbed to the pleasant, burning feeling of having Hannibal thrust into him again and again until he comes.

There's no sound, just shaky hips and eyes rolling back in ecstasy. Will's own release is not far behind as Hannibal strokes him twice before he spills on himself. The orgasm makes his toe curl and body arch, and he also scratches Hannibal’s back more than eagerly.

"I'd be careful with those nails if I were you." Hannibal's whisper tingles in Will's ear, making him squirm weakly.

"It's not my fault you’re making it so easy.”

"You'd prefer I tied you up completely?" Hannibal asks. Will's heart skips a beat and, almost instinctively, he focuses on Hannibal's eyes to see the expected dark desire in them. It makes him tighten around his softening cock, having them both sigh in content.

Will nuzzles against Hannibal’s neck and is pleased to see him shiver a bit as a reaction. He nips his skin next, which earns him a growl and a shallow thrust. “That is definitely an entertaining thought,” Will answers. He grins when a small smirk rises on Hannibal’s lips.

“Do no tempt me, Will. There’s no telling what I would do to you in that state.”


End file.
